In audio speaker design, transducers can be used to change electrical energy into acoustical energy. One type of transducer design may include planar magnetic transducers. Planar magnetic transducers can have an array of magnets located on a substantially planar surface to generate sound at loud volumes (e.g., 90˜117 dB sound pressure level) with clear, undistorted sound, even at hundreds of feet away from the transducer. Planar magnetic drivers can be specially designed for professional sound applications. In other implementations, planar magnetic transducers can be used in areas of consumer electronics, such as planar magnetic speakers for the multimedia or home market.